Love, TV's CDC
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: And here, girls and boys, is where we painfully watch Chad attempt to write a love letter to Sonny. one-shot


**A/N: **Yeah, I finally started writing again. Yay :) And this happened to be the result. I decided that it's been way too long and that I needed to write something. It's just those light one-shots for your entertainment. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Love, TV's CDC

Chad had an awful problem.

_Dear Sonny, _

And it involved Sonny.

_I am writing to you today because…_

Of course the brunette had to do something with his issue. The world just wouldn't be normal if she wasn't included in Chad's life crises. But it wasn't because she pranked him so harshly that MOCK ME was stamped onto his forehead (if it was then he would have definitely gotten her back by now). She didn't humiliate him, or annoy him, or ruin any opportunity with anything (or anyone) for him.

Hold on - then what was Chad's problem?

_Well honestly, I don't know why I bothered to pick up a paper and pen and actually write a letter to you instead of text messaging your or even talking to you - WAIT. I do know why I'm writing to you instead of just telling you myself. I have to stop living in denial, no matter how much embarrassment it'll cause me._

_So here I am writing to you today because…_

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad jumped, causing him to drop his pen. He glared at the person whom interrupted him to see the reason why he was writing this stupid letter in the first place.

"What do you want, Monroe? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Chad raised an eyebrow in irritation.

"Hand over Tawni's lipstick. I know you or your dumb cast mates took it from her." Chad saw that Sonny folded her arms across her chest and her eyes were fiery, as if lighting was striking him dead from her irises, meaning that she was serious this time. He smiled at her posture and chuckled inwardly. He couldn't help but think that Sonny was probably the only girl he knew who could stay this **cute **while she was on the verge of verbally abusing him.

"Sonny, why in the world would I dare touch something that isn't mine?" Chad teased, pushing Sonny's buttons harder and harder with each word he spoke.

No, he didn't have the lipstick Sonny was trying to retrieve, but getting her this worked up was always entertaining. Their arguments were the highlight of his day and he simply would not go home unless he and Sonny battled out against something, whether it was important or not.

"C'mon, Chad. Tawni is flipping out and is stressing all of us. Can you please just hand her lipstick over?" Sonny sighed, sounding frustrated and defeated.

Chad immediately frowned. This was not what he wanted. Maybe Sonny wasn't in the mood right now? Or she's just PMSing. Either way, he didn't want to be a part of her 'un-sonny' behavior today. He could always finish business later on, after all.

"I don't have the lipstick," he muttered.

"Chad, stop fooling around - wait. You don't?"

"Nope," Chad merely shook his head.

"Oh. Um. Alright." With that, Sonny awkwardly bid her goodbye and left Chad alone once again.

The blonde TV star picked up his pen from the ground and continued to write.

_Okay this is harder than I thought. Especially since this is permanent ink, and I only have one piece of paper. (I should have gotten a pencil or at least a stupid notebook just in case stuff like this happens - ugh. Well then, just prepare yourself for my random bursts that come out of nowhere.) _

_Okay, so I've been feeling some certain feelings for a long time now - and they were feelings that I really, really, REALLY did not want to feel. _

_It's your fault. All your fault. _

Why did he stop arguing with her? When she first came here, all they did was argue, and Chad was never the one to make peace first. He wasn't a quitter, and he was most definitely not weak. If he was anything it would be the winner because he **always **won those heated fights he had with Sonny - in his mind at least.

But hearing her sound so tired and …

Wow. When did Chad become weak? Now that was the question.

_You're probably wondering what you did that has me annoyed by you, why I'm writing this stupid - beyond idiotic - letter to you. Now don't just stand there all innocent and stuff. You __know__ what you did, so don't bother denying it. _

_You're making me really… different. And I __hate__ it, Monroe. Absolutely H-A-T-E it. _

_Yeah, you read right. Chad Dylan Cooper knows how to spell hate. _

_Oh what now._

Chad groaned, knowing his godforsaken **silly **side is becoming the most of him. Times like this, he wished he had at least white-out, so Sonny would never see these stupid remarks of his. This note, Chad declared, will probably the dumbest thing an American has ever created - and that's saying something.

_So yeah, different. You wanna know how you're making me different? I'll tell you. _

_I open doors for you and let you go before me. I let you touch my car. I make it my priority to visit you at your stupid amateur show just so I can talk to you for five seconds. No matter what we fight over, I find myself actually __apologizing__ to you, as if things were my fault - which they're NOT. (You really should learn to have more faith in me, Sonny.) And then when you finally come to your senses and realize that they are not my fault, you end up saying sorry and I… well, I actually forgive you. Trust me when I say that a person like me forgiving any human being is not likely. _

_But you… _

_You make me different. _

_And I just wanted to tell you that_

Chad froze.

He mentally insulted himself, saying that even on **paper**, he wasn't able to say it.

What a wuss.

… _I, Chad Dylan Cooper, _

"Okay, this is just pathetic," Chad sighed. "It's easy. It's only three, harmless words, isn't it? Eight letters, three syllables. A four-year-old can do this better than I can."

_think you have pretty hair!_

"Curse you, writing hand," Chad glared at his right hand that wrote the five words he was definitely not planning to write.

_Yeah, it's even… shinier than mine and stuff. You better watch out, Sonny. If your hair someday becomes hotter than my perfect, windswept hair, then sweet vengeance will be mine (: _

_And… I think you smell pretty, too. I know that sounds weird. I mean, how the heck do you __smell__ pretty? Well, I don't know how you do either, but you just do. Maybe it's that vanilla scented perfume you wear… not that I know you wear vanilla scented perfume. Or that I smell you. Pfft. _

_Then there's that LOUD laugh of yours. Do you think everything is funny or what? I walk into the room to hear you laughing almost every time - and then you just happen to stop laughing when you see me. Coincidence, much? But anyway, your laugh is, well, cute. Adorable. LOL-worthy. Yeah, that's right. I just said LOL-worthy. Deal with it._

_You also have maybe the brightest smile I've ever seen. Every time I see your smile, it annoys me how I want to see it all over again. Yeah, you're irritating as heck, but your smile is worth the aggravation you put me through. Don't you ever put a small on your lips, got it? Because if you do… Hollywood won't be the same. _

_You're pretty, too. _

"Oh jeez, did I just write that?" Chad gasped. He scratched the back of his neck as he stared at the line he just wrote. Sure, he could always scratch it out to save his pride. But… maybe he **wanted **to write that.

_You're not going insane or blind because you read correctly._

_I said that you're pretty. _

_You're so pretty that guys like me, or any guy at all, don't have the courage to call you hot or sexy. And if any guy does, tell me and I'll punch him. That, or I'll get professionals to punch him. Either way, you don't deserve that. You deserve to be called pretty… or even beautiful._

_Because you are pretty… and beautiful. _

_AH SHOOT. Sorry. I hate being cheesy unless I'm at the Falls. _

_But I guess what I'm really trying to say is… _

_I like you. _

_I really do. _

_Love, _

_TV's CDC_

There.

Chad has finally done the deed and now he can go and bang his head against the wall over how pathetic and lame he was. No other mortifying thing that occurred over the past seventeen years can ever live up to this moment, to this **letter**, this stupid and humiliating love letter. Now that Chad has thought about it… this letter is going to the trash.

He grabbed the letter and folded it before putting it in his back pocket. He walked outside and down the hall toward the garbage can to dispose the love letter. On his way, he noticed a tube of lipstick lying in the middle of his path. Chad bent down to see that it was the missing lipstick Sonny has been looking for. He sighed and grabbed it, changing his direction.

Chad knocked on the door that had the big S on the front. "Hey, Sonny, you there?" he called out. He found Sonny sitting on the cough with a fed up expression written all over her face. "What's up with you?" Chad asked in his usual insensitive voice.

Sonny rolled her eyes in return. "Tawni is flipping out, and it's just getting old. I mean, how much does this lipstick mean to her? It's just something to put over your lips - it's not like she lost something important."

"Well I guess this is important to Tawni," Chad replied as he held out the tube.

He watched as Sonny's eyes lit up, but that smile on her face outshined it. "Oh my gosh! You found it! But how-"

"Don't ask. Just take it and give it to Tawni before she completely rains on your parade." Chad winked.

"Thank you so much, Chad!" Sonny squealed as she thankfully took the lipstick from Chad's hand. "I owe you."

"Yeah, you do." Chad smirked, causing Sonny to roll her eyes again, but this time, that smile was still on her face.

With that, he turned to leave, not knowing that the note he wrote earlier slipped out of his pocket.

"Chad, wait-" Sonny called out once she realized a piece of folded paper fell from his jeans. She picked it up and headed toward the door, only to see that Chad was long gone. "Oh well. I'll give it to him after rehearsal," Sonny told herself. She stared at the paper, wondering what words were written on it.

--

"Oh God, no! Where is it?!" Chad exclaimed in terror. He checked all of his pockets multiple times, and yet, the letter was still nowhere to be found. "How his this possible?! It's not like it fell out… oh no. It fell out!" Chad looked around frantically for the note, his eyes glued onto that floor. That letter was going to ruin is reputation and will strip him from his dignity unless he finds it and burn it.

"Where is it?" Chad muttered to himself. "Oh no. Please don't tell me I left it in Sonny's room-"

"Hey, Chad!"

Chad turned to see Sonny walking quickly toward him, her smile looking more shy yet happier at the same time.

"Um. Erm. Hi." Chad stuttered, not knowing that to say. All he did was wonder if Sonny found that life-ruining letter - and if she did… he didn't want to know the rest.

"I just wanted to give you this. You dropped it in my room," Sonny grinned before walking away without giving Chad a chance to ask if she read it or not.

Chad sighed as he watched Sonny turn at the end of the hallway until she fully disappeared from his sight. He frowned and opened the letter.

_Dear Chad, _

_I like you, too. _

_Love,_

_Sonny_


End file.
